Dance Adventure Rave
by SithNeogotiator
Summary: This is a series of joke scenes I'm planning on doing, the rating for later chapters. Send me some ideas for other chapters if you want.
1. And Then He Told Me I Was Fat

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master / Groove Adventure Rave in any way.

In this story, I decided to throw a wrench into the Elie / Rosa battle.

****

And Then He Told Me I Was Fat…

The lights switch on instantly, nearly blinding Elie, "So nice of you to come, boy!" Go then noticed that the rave master was… A girl!? "Cut, camera two, focus on the girl, take two! Cue the lights and change the line to 'girl.'" So the lights went off, and switched on. "So nice of you to come, girl!" But Elie was already trying to leave.

--

Haru burst through the door, sending Go, who was mercilessly beating the door for no reason according to Elie, flying. Go crashed on the floor of the 'studio.' Elie lit up like a light, "Haru!" Haru seemed distracted, "Where's the thunder dude!?" Everyone pointed at Go. "Ah, Rave Master!" Rose leapt from the two floor balcony onto the floor. "You took care of my boyfriend quickly, now let's dance." She snapped as she said "dance," and music started playing. Then, out of nowhere, all the guys started dancing. "Aw snap!? I'm shakin' my groove thing." Rose looked at Elie, so, Rave Master, ready for a fight?" Haru smirked and attacked Rosa, in the middle of his dance, and their battle stormed on, Haru dancing the whole time.

Block, parry, shift, swing, duck, spin, weave, attack, and repeat. Haru's dance moves were good, and Rosa had trouble keeping up. After about five or six minutes of Haru improvising dance moves to defend himself against Rosa, she managed to disarm him, and that was nearly Haru downfall, but he managed to pull off a break dance move and at least snatch Rave from it's slot, explosion time.

Haru's dance of death was slowing down, but he was able to keep pace with Rosa's attacks. Haru smirked, Rosa left a hole in her defenses, Haru managed to get a hit off of Rosa's stomach, sending her flying across the floor, but she smirked, "Good dancing, Rave Master, but can you handle the rhythm of my "Dancing Wolf?" Haru was now getting a little worried. Her sword lashed out like a whip, and began swipe and swipe and Haru's neck. Being resourceful, Haru shifted his dancing style, and now his motions were quick and jerky, making it harder for Rosa to know where to attack. Haru's mad dance stayed ahead of Rosa's attacks, but as he edged closer, he was slowing down too much. Rosa had the blade move in straight for Haru's face, he dropped backwards, and jumped up, break dance style, and the blade made a loop of Haru's head again and again, eventually, Haru caught the rhythm of the "Dancing Wolf" and managed to blow the blade away with the explosion fist of Rave. Which sent the weapon spiraling out the former steel door. Rosa got angry, but the music stopped.

Haru lay crumpled on the floor as Rosa ran to get her weapon. "Rosa! You trying to kill us?" The random background men complained. "No kidding, I got a stitch in my side that can take out a rhino." Haru managed to pick up the Ten Commandments before he nearly collapsed.

Rosa grabbed a hold of Go's arm and dragged him up and awake. "Go! Help me defeat the Rave Master!" Go nodded and they both circled in on Haru. "Aw snap, how am I supposed to fight both of these guys?" Go picked up his hammer and--

Rosa snapped, here comes the music. Go and Haru both start dancing, Haru quickly turns his blade to explosion and starts dancing the funky chicken. Go is the first to fight, and strangely, he fights using only break dance moves. Doing the moonwalk over to Haru, he quickly turns around and hit's the wall where Haru was only an instant before. Haru, who is in the air now, doing flips, hit's Go's back, sending him, and his Dark Bring, smashing into… Plue? Plue's nose manages to crush Go's Dark Bring, leaving him out of the fight. Rosa smiles, sure Go's down, but the Rave Master can no longer fight. She was almost right, Haru's dance to Death was slowing down tremendously, his moves becoming robotic. (Yes, he's doing The Robot now.)

But little did Rosa know that Haru had something planned to put her out of the match. Rosa launched the Dancing Wolf forward, Haru then did a back handspring to move it upwards slightly, which was followd by a back flip, which sent it to the roof, and finished off by and sideways 540, and as the tip of the blade reached Haru, his spin was done and he kicked it, sending the blade spiraling off, and Haru landing side down on the floor, clearly too tired to dance more, but the music stopped, and the blade, well, hit the lower right button of some strange machine, and the rain stopped. Elie nearly tackled Haru, which was barely possible because he was barely up, and hugged him. The reason, well, Plue and healed him, and she was hugging Plue, or so he thought…

---

Go looked out at the partying village…

"Rosa, how did you lose after I got knocked out." She frowned, "He did some cheap attack, and caught me off guard by calling me fat…"

----------------------------------

Yet another story to add to the collection, I'm hoping to expand Groove Adventure Rave section up to at least thirty, not by myself though. I'd like to thank RaveMasta for managing to get a Groove Adventure Rave section up. Also, thanks to jazzywolf(jasmine jackson for reviewing my stories and e-mailing me, feedback is welcome from anyone else. Leave a review, please? Questions, comments, concerns, complains? Send those to RaveFanMail at Hotmail.com

Ja ne.


	2. Haru, please take off my clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master / Groove Adventure Rave in any way.

****

- Haru… Please Take My Clothes Off. -

Elie walked into Haru's and her hotel room and smirked.

"Haru, would you please take my shirt off?"

Haru complied.

"Haru, take of my skirt."

Haru complied again.

"Haru, take off my bra. And panties, too."

Haru did, and then Elie hit him in the head with her tonfa blasters.

"Haru, I never want to see you wearing my clothes again!"

------

Short, but hopefully kinda funny. You know the drill review or leave an e-mail:

RaveFanMail at 


End file.
